


No Different (Steven Universe Story)

by Mayomayomay



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-06-15 03:05:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15403557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayomayomay/pseuds/Mayomayomay
Summary: Human zoo or servant to human-hating aliens? Sounds like pretty bad 'Would You Rather' choices. She just doesn't understand. How did this happen to her? Not only are aliens real, but she's being held captive by them. Maybe they can learn a thing or two from each other...if she can survive.





	1. Rights

"Don't I at least have the right to know what this Yellow Diamond woman wants with me? Does your society not have laws? Rights and such?" I asked my questions but it didn't matter.

I had asked this question already in a different way.

"It's not our Job to answer that. Our mission was simply to go to Earth and retrieve My Dad, The Mailman, an Onion, a Sadie, a Lars, and a Connie with that done we need only to deliver you to our Diamond."

I looked on at the bright red being in confusion. I had panicked when they first abducted me of course and then again when we shot into space...and then again...just...because.

And then, even though I was afraid, it got old and they started threatening me...so I guess that had something to do with it too.

I looked around at the other beings that looked just like her before looking at her mentioned retrieves:

'My Dad' was a t-shirt with the band's logo written in cursive, I'd never personally listened to them before. I frowned in confusion at the small postal service van, next to it sat a red onion, and next to that still in its packaging was a toy model Mercedes-Benz, second to last there were Jars...just empty jars.

And then...then there was me. My name's not Connie, no but my 5-year-old little sister's name is and they damn sure weren't taking her.

And seeing as the tiny aliens mistook a toy van for a man I doubt they'd figure out I lied to them. 

I was scared to ask but, "...Can I go home after?" I mumbled.

I was frantic but I wouldn't admit it to myself.

"No more questions human!" She snapped.

None of them even turned and looked at me after that. I just stayed floating in the air somehow, unable to move.

I'd blame it on space and no gravity except the 'Rubies', I think that's what they call themselves, were walking around their ship just fine.

I wasn't foolish enough to provoke them either. They talked about a lot of things I didn't understand, like a war, The Diamond Authority, and some place called Homeworld.

It's only when they mention Earth that I perked up, "Don't be stupid! The Earth was to be Pink Diamond's newest colony before those traitors formed the Crystal Gems and started the rebellion." One Ruby said.

When she turned to the other one she to speaking to I suddenly knew the reason why they were name Ruby besides their skin is red.

She had a gem on the side of her neck that resembled a Ruby. They must all had one is what I decided. They all looked the same except for small features.

"Well, none of that matters now. I heard a rumor that the Earth is going to be destroyed."

My chest tightened at those words.

"They have been doing experiments and building some type of weapon for it for 1000s of years. They are going to wipe that planet off the star maps."

_~They talk about it like it's normal! Like a building is being torn down or something!~_

I bit my tongue, 

_~What am I going to do?~_

 

_\------_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_"..._ Hello? Is anyone there?" I called down the pink hallway from my cell.

I mean I guess it was a cell. There weren't any bars but some kind of electric field blocking me from just leaving the small room.

It had at least been a week since the Ruby Gem aliens brought me here. There were other Gem aliens it seems. Since I'd been here I'd seen purple ones, orange ones, and one blue one. 

I had only seen her once. That was when I was escorted in. She was extremely rude and it became clear that she thought herself the superior species.

I didn't know or recognize the gems on these aliens like I did the Rubies and I didn't want to know. I just wanted to go home but that was seeming less and less likely.

No one would talk to me and the place seemed deserted more than half the time. I knew someone knew I was here or something because I still got food, granted really weird food. It was like a gemstone shaped fruit that tasted like fruit and usually water.

I got all the other necessaries I needed too but...that was even stranger and extremely uncomfortable to speak about.

I didn't understand how they...sorta knew what humans needed. And I'm going out on a limb here to say that they don't seem to care for humans to want to destroy the Earth like it's no big deal.

I sighed.

None of that matter.

I pulled on my dark brown locks in frustration. I placed my hands over my eyes.

_~Don't cry...who am I kidding? What else am I suppose to do in a situation like this?! I'm literally stuck here!~_

I liked my life. I loved my life.

I was a dancer. I mean I am a dancer! No one special or famous. I hadn't even made it that far. I mean I had other interest too. I love chemistry. I had been looking into what that would have taken. To be a chemist that is. 

I...I had also thought of going aboard to America, just for a few months.

And it wasn't that I didn't know what I wanted to do with my life. It was that I wanted to do it all. There was so much I wanted to see. There was so much I wanted to do. I was still 23 and now was the time to do it!

But now-

"Hey! Human, get up!"

My hands drop from my face and I rushed to stand in fear...

The orange gem had her arms crossed over her chest.

...

"You're a Connie right? That the Rubies delivered? With all the other stuff..." She glared off to the side. "They kind of just dumped the rest of their mission on us once they realized you wouldn't survive a journey of pit stops before going to Homeworld."

I just awkwardly stood there.

"...I'm going to take you to Yellow Diamond...are you going to give me a hard time?" She asked warningly.

I looked her over. 

She was pretty skinny but I wouldn't underestimate the strength of these Gems. I had with the Rubies and my wrists still hurt and then they used their gravity freeze gun on me or something.

I hadn't wanted any of them to touch me again so I had just listened, all though reluctant it may have been.

...She had also been the first to speak to me with at least _some_ form of civility.

"...No...What is your name?" I figured it didn't hurt to ask.

"I'm a Jasper." She answered simply and gestured for me to go ahead.

...

"...W-what is this place?" I risked another.

"You're a really curious human," She shrugs. "At least you didn't come in screaming your head off."   

I frowned. So they have brought others here...but why?

"I...er...this may sound stupid..." I hesitated as I glanced back at her for a second. "...but you've been the only one willing to answer any questions for me...I...I know I'm going to your leader or something...and I could be going to my death for all I know...but I...but...do you guys eat humans?" I asked quietly and I was serious but I heard her try to hold in laughter.

"Ha! What?" 

We stopped at a door.

"Oh, you should be glad an Amethyst didn't bring you to Yellow Diamond and you got me. They would have freaked you out with of sorts of tales." She shook her head. "No. Gems do not eat. We do not sleep either. We can but we do not need those things."

I let a breath out I didn't know I was holding.

"...If you're addressed by a Diamond just be respectful. You seem pretty smart so you should be fine." She said with a small smile. 

She looked a little nervous too.

I bit my lip as she rapped on the door. 

"My Diamonds, I have the last of the Rubies Delivery."

"You may enter."

Nervously I keep my eyes on Jasper's back as I followed her in.

Standing beside her I watched as she did some type of sign with her hands and bowed once we fully entered. When she glanced over at me I grimaced and did a stiff awkward bow.

When I felt a sudden thud and the ground shook slightly I tensed.

"Hm, finally one thing on the list the Rubies _may_ have gotten correct." The feminine authoritarian voice that followed the shaking footsteps made me shudder.

I gulped before slowly looking up, as I did the being I was looking at just keep getting taller and taller and taller until I was looking at her face.

She towered over me!

She was huge...she was a giant and...and very yellow.

_~...Yellow Diamond.~_

"...Tell me Human, are you a Connie?" She asked staring hard at me.

It was only then I noticed the smaller Gem sitting on her shoulder.

"...I..I..." I froze.

She didn't know my name. I could tell her anything. In this case, I should tell her I was Connie but...what if having that name was a bad thing. They were looking for a person name Connie but not just any Connie...because that wouldn't make sense.

They didn't like humans...why go looking for a specific one?

"Well? Out with it." She snapped growing impatient.

I gulped taking a big risk.

"I...no I'm not. My name is Raine."

The matriarch sighed heavily.

"Jasper, put it in the Human zoo with all the others. I'm sure it will make Blue happy. I'll have to find someone else for that mission. I'll deal with those Rubies later."

My heart went into my throat, "Human zoo!? I don't want to be in a human zoo. Why can't I just be returned to Earth?" It had slipped on out of me in my panic.

I hadn't even really been talking to her really. I was just outwardly panicking and alarmed but the damage was done.  

I'd missed Jasper's look of dismay as I had also stepped forward.

The Pearl...yeah it's a Pearl. The Pearl on her shoulder glared at me. "You are addressing a Diamond. You'd do well to show more respect Human!"

I cringed realizing my mistake as I looked back at the Giant woman. She didn't look angry just annoyed slightly and amused.

"Well, aren't you a cheeky human. Tell me, what makes you so special?"

"W-What?" I frowned at her question.

 

"What makes you so different that you feel that they should stay and you should be allowed to go?"

"..."

Her question made me uncomfortable and I knew that was the point.

I'd either bend to her wishes without a fight for the Jasper behind me or risk sounding like a jerk by saying how much better I am then a bunch of people I've never even meant before.

I knew that either way...I wasn't going back home.

My pride was at risk either way.

....

"...Yellow." A voice suddenly scolded.

I jumped and looked over...

I stared wide-eyed at another giant woman who apparently had also been there the whole time as she was seated.

She was hugging one of the pillars in the room and it looked like she had been crying.

"That's unfair." Blue Diamond finished."She's just a human."

Standing next to the seated woman stood another Pearl. This one was blue and very quiet.

"I want to hear her answer." Yellow crossed her arms.

I bit my lip...

_~..I...I don't want to be in a zoo...~_

"...It's not as if I think I am better then them I—"

"That is not what I asked you." She cut me off in annoyance. 

I started again, "...If they've only been stuck here...I know all sorts of things about humans and Earth...current things!" I rushed out blushing.

I felt the shame coming on. I was like a dog begging for attention,

"...I...I know a lot about music and science. Chemistry! I...I have a lot of different talents...I think I'm pretty creative and..." I trailed off as the yellow woman looked bored. I bit my tongue.

Why did I need to convince someone not to lock me away when I hadn't done anything wrong?

I didn't want the embarrassment to overwhelm me. I felt stupid...

"What is...Chemistry?"

Slowly my head turned to look at the other Diamond in the room. She looked beyond curious...

Yellow sighed in distaste, "Fine. Blue, you can have her  _if,_ she can dance even just half as good as my Pearl." She set.

The Blue Matriarch eyes widened,

"Yellow, that is not a fair deal! Have our Pearls dance instead."She slowly stood as she said this.

I looked at Yellow Pearl...

_~Just pretend **this** is my audition...I'll never get to perform it anyway. This is my life now...and I won't lose to her!~_

She was looking at me smugly as if she had already won.

I stepped forward pulling off my shirt.

The sports bra would be better. My leggings would have to do. I wish I had my leotard. I'd regret it later but these shoes would not help me.

Once my bare feet touched the ground I looked up to the two debating rulers.

"I'll dance against her," I said just loud enough.

They both looked down at me in surprise.

\-----

And then I was in a zone.

I watched her carefully as she danced. I said nothing. I did nothing. I only observed. Taking in every movement, every turn, every jump. It was beautiful. She was beautiful.

I know Yellow Diamond didn't know I could dance but that didn't make me feel like I had some type of advantage. Jasper said that they didn't need to eat or sleep. That meant they didn't get tired didn't it?

Dancing was such physical work...I knew one thing I had my work cut out for me.

When she finished she looked smug but it didn't matter because what else did I have to lose? 

Dancing meant too much to me to let anyone else ruin it for me anyway.

 _~...It's simply the audition...~_ I reminded myself.

[Raine's Dance](https://youtu.be/8IXRO_6lnu0?t=35s)

I breathe heavily as I lay there.

"...Well, I think you have it handled from here Blue. Do whatever you want with the human."

"M-my Diamond?" The Pearl said.

"Come on Pearl, I must find someone for this mission to Earth." Yellow sighs.

Her footsteps shake the ground as she walks away...

It's then that I notice that I'm trembling.

I stare at the ceiling.

Would I be put in the zoo still?

What did this mean for me now?

What do I do?

I place my arm over my eyes as I feel the sting...

"...Why are you crying, little human?" The remaining Diamond asked.

I didn't know how to answer her...but knew I'd have to.

"....I...use to know how my life was going...and now I...everything has changed uh...your Majesty."

....

It was quiet for a moment. 

"...Pearl?"

"...Yes, my Diamond." a soft voice answered back.

"Help her...help her feel better." She ordered.

She sounded at a lose.

As if she didn't know what to do,

_~...but...but that would be silly.~_

In appearance, they didn't seem that different from humans.

How different could social cues be?

How different were we? Where am I?!

A sob escaped me.

I didn't even hear her footsteps I just felt a sudden gentle touch on my arm.

Being in a cell for a week must have done me in because of that touch. That simple gesture? 

Meant the world to me.

...

I pulled my arm away after a moment...

The first thing I noticed was that her eyes were hidden.

"It's okay..." She said in a small calm voice.

I wiped my eye free from tears as I slowly sat up.

I thought maybe she was shy but that wasn't it.

Constance was shy but she was also five. I hope no one tried to take her again.

_~I'll miss Connie...and mom...and-~_

I wiped my other eye before I could start crying again before I looked to the metaphorical elephant in the room.

I wasn't cracking jokes. I was in space somewhere, with some alien species, I was looking at one of their x number of leaders, who was my...Queen now? Ruler? Master? Diamond? I didn't know. The cherry on top was they planned to destroy Earth. My home. My Family.

Blue Diamond came closer,

"It's strange to me that a human would be capable to hold so many emotions." The tall woman said.

I clinched my fists and-

My eyes widened as tears started to stream down her face.

I stood up awkwardly my anger forgotten.

If I was being honest this is the first time I got a good look at her, her counterpart quite demanding of everyone's attention with just her presence, when she had been grieving on the sideline apparently. 

She looked up at the pink bubbles that crowded the top half of the tall room. From here I could tell something were inside of them but I didn't know what or what it meant.

I looked back at her. She wore a dress, had long hair and her pupils were in the shape of a diamond. That's what stood out the most.

I looked at Pearl, "...What...should I do?"

I frowned when she simply shook her head.

_~W-wait...~_

Why was I the one at a lose now?

"...Chemistry is a science that regularly studies the makeup, properties, and activity of organic and inorganic substances...as well as other forms of matter..."

I gulped as she looked back at me. She hadn't addressed me, not exactly anyway. She had asked the question a while ago.

I was just trying to distract her now from her grief.

"Organic and inorganic substances..."She looked puzzled. "Humans are organic."

She placed her hand low to the ground and Pearl gestured me forward...

I flushed as it clicked and I looked around for my shirt. I didn't want to be that close to anyone half naked let alone a giant alien ruler. 

I chewed on my lip as I saw that my shirt, my shoes, and that Jasper girl was gone.

I carefully stepped into her hand. I tipped dangerously as she moved it upward,

"Uh...y-yes we are."

She brought me to eye level.

"...What do they call you?"

I kneel on her hand, "My name is Raine."

"You have a very strange way of speaking." Very monotone.

"I...er...my accent?" I tried to clarify.

She just continued to stare.

"I...I'm..." I didn't know how much I needed to explain. "I'm from a part of Earth where the people um...speak differently. My first language...isn't this."

She stared for a moment longer then smiled.


	2. Lacking Questions

"Raine!"

I looked to Blue Diamond at her alarmed shout in confusion. She was always pretty calm, sometimes even emotionless but seeing Pearl's look of alarm too made me tense.

"Look out!" Someone had shouted.

Actually, it was registering in me that a few people were shouting.

We were in some type of...mining site. At least that is what it looked like but Blue Diamond had called it a 'Kindergarten'.She wanted me to accompany her and Pearl today to show me. It had been the first time I left her chambers let alone her ship since she had taken me from the Human Zoo.

It had been a month. I hadn't learned much of anything about her, her species, or her society in that time and she seemed to have forgotten about me entirely. Which I was fine with me...it was awkward when she was around as I still didn't know what to call her and her display was very...confusing. One minute she'd hide her emotions but the next she didn't.

She'd have the Gems in her court attend to the needs I couldn't meet, like getting food and keeping me safe in her absence.

I had scoffed at the idea of needing to be kept safe but after seeing the way that some looked at me, I sometimes wonder if the zoo would have been better. I keep to myself as much as I can usually though and I'd be lying if I said I hadn't wanted to explore the ship.

Hearing crashing from above I looked up as a shadow covered me. 

Two large arms shrouded in that same shadow reached out and caught the massive machine that had been ready to crush me into the ground and kill me, while I was blissfully unaware.

I fell to my knees, heart pounding in my chest.

The oxygen mask was designed odder then what I was used to but was functional and allowed me to breathe easy. 

The planet was apparently a water planet with limited land, which we all currently were standing on and still the tide reached to my ankles when I was standing. I wore some type of water resistant foot ware that reached up to my thighs. They had me wear some type of skintight bodysuit to keep out water if I fell in. To top it I wore a leotard much like Pearl's and a cloak because I wasn't resistant to temperature like them...which I found out today.

As the machine was dropped to the side I looked up at the huge...not huge Gem as she relaxed the tension in her hands, a splash followed.

She turned and looked at me in curiosity.

"Raine!" I perked up startled as I looked back to Blue. 

She had made it over in a few strides but I had failed to notice.

  She placed her hand down palm up, "Are you alright?"

I glanced back at the mystery Gem to see she was now saluting and bowing to the royal Gem as were a few others that were close by while everyone else got back to work.

I paused then climbed into her hand. It was still awkward but her concern touched and surprised me.

"I..." I guess my confusion showed. "I'm fine...I..."

She frowned.

"It's my fault. I should have been paying attention. I've been so busy lately I haven't had any time to spend with you, to speak with you." She sighed. 

"Time flows...er differently for a human. I'd forgotten."

I tilted my head wanting her to explain. 

_~So...she hadn't forgotten?~_

The Blue Agate overseeing this place rushed up to Blue, "My Diamond! I am so sorry! Something like that should have **never** happened!"

She glared up the sandstone wall. Following her eyes I saw two Gems cringing from where they were hanging off the wall still, their tablets and tools told me they were technicians of some kind. 

Blue shook her head dismissing it before she looked over my shoulder, "Lapis Lazuli, thank you for saving my Raine."

My face reddened as I looked back at her.

_~Her Raine?~_

I glanced to the side...yeah, her Raine, that was the fact of the matter.

_~Like I'm propert-~_

My eyes widened as I realized something though.

I grabbed on her pinkie trying to gain her attention. I bit my lip as we were still two awkward fools...but I doubt she felt awkward this was her world...literally.

She looked to me, "Thank you...for caring about my safety *mumbles*.." She tilted her head. I blushed feeling silly.

Honestly, this was silly. They actually said this stuff.

"Thank you for caring about my safety...m-my Diamond." I rushed out. I looked up at her sincerely grateful.

I realized she also called Pearl hers...perhaps it was simply a form of endearment. I didn't actually know.

It was a lack of knowledge of each other and not disinterest or superiority..okay no there was some of that but...I got the sense that she wanted to know more about me, about humans and what made us so different.

That made things...strange, okay stranger, downright odd. Nothing said 'Hi, I want to get to know more about you.' then being abducted and then keeping your abductee but at least she wanted to know.

And she thought she was saving me...technically she was but why did the Earth need to be destroyed? Those were the kind of questions I needed to work around too.

I had a lot of time, too much time to think in a month.

Pearl was sitting on her shoulder so I saw her smile first and I glared down at my hands.

...I jumped when I felt Blue's slender but large finger stroke the side of my face as gently as she could.

"...er and Thank you Lapis Lazuli!" I shouted flustered.

Blue chuckled.

\------


	3. Hear Me Out

"We carry the child inside of us."

Blue pondered my words, "How can that possibly be sufficient?" 

She looked totally against the idea and wore a deep frown.

"While it has its disadvantages, there are many reasons why we are like this I think." She tilted her head curiously.

"I think it was so we can remain mobile, one. That was important in a world where we had to outsmart predators stronger than us."I shrugged." Which in retrospect paid off because we're the top species on our planet but it's because of more factors then just that."

She looked skeptical and I knew there would be questions I wouldn't be able to answer for her sooner or later but sciences tended to mix at times and when you were interested in one you tend to dabble.

"What do you mean?"

I was so engaged in our conversation I barely took note of the Kyanite doing her many measurements of my body, moving my limbs this way and that.

"Well for one, humans aren't the only species on that planet that...are...a walking incubator if you will," I gestured to her because I knew my phrasing would be understood, she's used it before for her own kind. 

She thought for a moment and nodded for me to continue,"Other animals do it also more specifically mammals-which is a  _whole_  another topic I'll explain another day." I rushed to say. "There are animals that do the opposite, they lay what are called eggs and watch after those, and then there are some that are...well they just sort of make more of themselves? Copy themselves. Oh, and there are some that can do more than one of those." 

I bit my lip. I hope I was remembering that correctly. It wouldn't do well to give her the wrong information.

"All those processes are different though. Require different things and have different timings. Humans have to carry for 9 months while another species might have a longer or shorter time frame."

Blue sighs, "Well you definitely can't make any of this up. You seem to know so much about it. What do you do with your defective?"

My eyes widened.

She caught on quickly. She had told me what they did with defective Gems. Which I thought was rather sad.

I bit my lip. I had a bad feeling talking about this.

"Well...we keep them...if we can."

She raised a brow.

_~uh oh...I know that look...~_

"Why would you? It's a waste of resources."

I chewed on my tongue and swallowed my anger.

"My...Diamond I get why it would seem easier to just get rid of them from the beginning but...hear me out?"

I try my best to use the 'hear me out' card as little as possible because I knew there would come a time where I would really really need it.

"*sighs* Okay, but you'll join me."

I looked on in confusion which slowly turned into a horrifying embarrassment as she sat on her bed or equivalent to one here.

As far as I could tell Gems weren't sexual but it was hard to just watch her invite me into her bed with a straight face. 

_~Why does she even have one if they don't need to sleep?~_

The Kyanite finally released me and stepped back. I shook my head as I watched her struggle with her tablet for a moment.

Gems did not need to make clothes. Whatever they wanted to wear or was required to wear they could just...make appear on their body.

_~The fashion market would burn back home...~_

Since that was the case they were not accustomed to having to make me things. Having to explain the monthly process of female humans had also joined that conversation because it needed to be addressed as uncomfortable as it was.

In the four months that I've been here, I've come to realize that the things that I  _needed_ to explain to more than just Blue I tried my best to explain with as little care or emotion as possible. That way the more nasty Gems in her court could not make me feel inadequate for being human.

Blue wouldn't and couldn't always be there to protect me nor did I expect her or want her to be. Yeah sure, I could tell her about the Gems giving me trouble but I wasn't yet sure how keen or how quick Blue was to go to punishment or worst, death. 

Perhaps I was being over caution, she was really kind to me and Pearl seemed to really enjoy servicing her Diamond as well as every other Gem but not only had I yet to see her angry but she seemed to really be curious about humans...that's all I had going for me. Everyone else  _knew_  not to make her mad. For the most part, she seemed to just demand your respect and loyalty, like most leaders but what did I know? I've been here for only four months and you never know with royalty.

Bottomline? I didn't want to get anyone killed for picking on me. Besides I was getting pretty good at hiding my emotions from them, it was almost like a game. Say something rude and nasty no reaction. I was just working my way around to trying clever, sarcastic, and monotone responses. Speak to me normally or with kindness and you got the same treatment. It was amusing to watch their baffled expresses despite the fact that's pretty much what most of them did all day every day.

In which case I found out, it was because that was...Blue's  _thing_. I didn't know how to describe it...her trademark I guess, as a leader. She was seen as calm and poised, so her court followed.

I played with the skirt of my leotard as I walk over to her. My skirt reached my ankles, far longer than Pearl for a few reasons actually my leotard had a few differences then Pearl's because it was freaking cold in space.

I climbed into her hand,

"U-Uh...well as I was saying defects..." I trailed off as I saw I lost her before she even put me back down on the soft surface.

I glanced up at Pearl as Blue absentmindedly helped her down from her shoulder as usual. She hopped onto the soft bedding next to me before looking back up at Blue with a frown.

~She's going to cry...~

I thought sadly.

I hadn't worked up the courage to ask her why she was so sad and it was clear my tactic to distract her from the tears was slowly failing.

"...My...Diamond?" I said quietly.

She perks up, "Yes Raine what is it?"

 _~Come on Raine just be honest it's not hard...~_ I rolled my eyes ~Yeah sure,  _she can **only**  flatten me into the ground or stick me in a human zoo._

"When...um when you cry I never know how to ask what's wrong but I know that you're not okay...so I at least won't ask that..."

She looked at me in surprise, "...No one has said anything to you about Pink Diamond have they?"

I simply shook my head.

...

An awkward silence fell over us for a moment...

"...It all happened over 5000 years ago..."


	4. Learning Process

"Do you want to lose an eye?"

I blinked.

"Not...particularly...no."

She chuckled and picked me up keeping me from leaning on the railing. Sure enough seconds later a harpoon came whizzing by.

My mouth fell open, "Who wields a harpoon?"

"She does," I looked at the Gem Blue turned me to. "And she's an excellent fighter."

_~Whoa...talk about buff...~_

"They train so much...what are they training for?" It came to a point when Blue stopped looking at me slightly like my questions were dumb. To be fair...we both did that.

I wasn't an innocent little flower.

"Well...you've seen the guards standing around, the ones on patrol, and outside." 

I shook my head, "Besides them. I assume there are bodyguards, escorts, fighters, and assassins and such but you all live forever."

She leads Pearl and me out of the training area. When I feel a light poke in my side I grin and glance at the short-haired gem.

"There are also soldiers...for the purpose of war but yes we do live forever but that does not mean we can't die as you know."

"Yes, your gem is your life source...I guess my point is there are so many gems training...but there is no war. I know practice is important I am a dancer but..."

I poke Pearl back. It became my life mission to catch her off guard and see what she hides under those bangs.

And I knew how I'd do it. I'd get to see just the gem I needed to assist me, again today.

Realizing Blue had become silent I looked back up, "A-are you guys at war?" I asked in worry.

She remained silent and I let it go...

I poked Pearl again making her lose her frown.

Her smiles were subtle and pleasant.

I couldn't stand to see her or Blue sad and it was probably because I spent a whole year with them the most.

Anywhere I couldn't go with Blue and Pearl I was sent to wherever next they'd be. Anywhere Pearl and I both couldn't go with Blue I stayed with Pearl.  

As we walked into the room I spotted the Sapphire. She had short white hair and her bangs covered her face too.

_~Maybe I should wear a hood or something too.~_

I rolled my eyes.

"Sapphire." Blue greeted her and then they began their talks.

_\---------------------------------------_

_Night_

I opened my eyes and laid frozen listening to her sobbing. My heart was pounding so fast as I tried to think of what to do.

This had never happened before. Should I do something? I was afraid to get up, but I wanted to help. I didn't know what to say though. I should just stay. She didn't need me or my help. She would be just fine...but what if she wasn't? Can a gem shatter from sadness? Like...like heartache? I squeezed my eyes shut with that thought and pressed my face into my pillow and tried to go back to sleep.

\--------

It happened again several weeks later.

...

I bit my lip hard and slowly started to sit up, hesitant.

"M-My Diamond?"

"..."

She paused but she didn't say anything.

"... I'll listen if you want to talk. Not that you need me or my help... Just that I'm here. I won't even speak if you wish me not to..."  I offered this extremely hesitantly afraid to upset her more.

When she pulled me up I was surprised and I slowly crawled closer to her.

When I saw Pearl kneeling beside her in the darkness I wasn't too surprised. They were being that didn't need sleep and Pearl was always by her side. She had been far longer then I had been.

...

I kneeled beside Pearl waited.

...

"...White has been away for some time...I worry for her. I worry I'll never see her again like Pink..." She quietly weeps. "...I never knew my last words to her would _be_ my last words to her..."

When I saw Pearl's stunned expression is when I became more fearful. Had she never shared all of this before?

"If only I had done more... if only I..."

By this point, I knew about all the Diamonds and how close they all are. While Blue and Yellow met up regularly I never saw White before.

Something told me...Blue only really had Yellow right now...

I frowned and stood up.

I walked up to her and leaned into her damp cheek.

I felt her tense.

I took in a shuddered breath and swallowed a lump in my throat as I wiped my face.

I promised I wouldn't say anything...so I didn't...but everyone needs a hug once and awhile.

Even a great grieving leader like Blue.

When Pearl appeared next to me I smiled and we stayed like that through the night just letting her cry.

\-------------------------


	5. Doubt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:  
> *Subtle thoughts of suicide and depression*

I never said anything...

It was because I was afraid...but just because I never said anything didn't mean I didn't think about anything.

My family.

The Earth.

My Home.

It wasn't that I had forgotten. Living some comfy life with Blue and Pearl. No.

As kind as they were. As much as we joked and poked small fun. All the brilliant, exciting, and engaging conversations I have with the matriarch and at times the other aristocrats...

I was still terrified.

One wrong move.

One out of place word.

I felt it would be the end of me.

Blue had never done anything to me directly to make me feel this way but I felt it was foolish of me to allow myself to get close like I had. It wasn't even as if she wasn't genuine it was just...

"Raine..."

I couldn't describe it really or maybe I didn't want to address it. At times I was happy and others-

"Raine."

I jumped.

I looked up at Sapphire. Her hair was in a high neat ponytail but she had moved her bang and was staring at me in worry...The first I have seen.

Of the worry and her eye.

It didn't faze me.

I've been here for over a year. I've seen plenty. It had a uniqueness really. 

"Come away from there." She said softly.

I looked out over all the stars...I slowly pulled my hand away from the docking bay maintenance door hack.

"I... I'm sorry."

"Don't be... What you saw today must have been troubling." She said quietly.

I didn't know what to say. It probably didn't matter. She already knew what I was going to say before I did.

"Why...is it bad?"

"It's not." She tried to assure me.

"Then why-'

"It's not bad...when it's with your own kind." She clarified in a monotone.

...

I frowned, "Why does that make a difference? You're all of the same race. Species. You're genderless. You all live forever. You don't have the same— sometimes petty kinds of restrictions that we humans do and yet...You've still found a way to..."

She stared at me a moment all though be it blankly, "I don't understand."

I sighed, "Humans we restrict the people we can choose to love by gender, by race, by belief, by status the list goes on. While yes some I understand its importance well, you all don't have to-" I paused.

I was getting too emotional. She wouldn't understand.

I shook my head, "Nevermind. You won't-"

"I understand...more then you think." She murmured.

I looked at Sapphire in surprise.

Her future vision was still unnerving sometimes.

"A very long time ago I had...a friend. She was a good friend." I perked up as she talked, "Another...like me. A Sapphire. I valued her judgment. She was not one for foolishness...and her duty always came first. I saw her changed future before she did...she was to fall in love with a Ruby."

My eyes widened as I listened. "I was angry at first as I didn't understand. How could she put this low ranking gem, this Ruby before her own Diamond? Before her own duty before...me?" She looked away from me as I stared.

"It wasn't until several years after she was gone. After she joined the rebel. After I had seen the Gem they made together. And how strong and stable and...in love she was that I realized..."

"Our duty...our-" she paused. "Life is not only to our Diamonds and to the task we were made for. It was... _is_ also to ourselves. I have seen many times what unloving, uncaring, and blind worship can lead through my visions. No Sapphire would ever dare tell these things to their Diamond though. None of the results were ever good in doing so...atleast not yet. I believe one day that can change...and I believe it's because of my friend...the possibility for that change has been made attainable."

I looked at her wide-eyed and smiled.

"Despite what has happened. Despite what you've seen and despite my Diamond being the one that caused my friend to flee in fear for the Ruby's life and her own so long again. I believe our best chance at this change is indeed my Diamond." She paused but then smiled back at me.

"So try not to give up on her. She will be a great ruler _one day_."

I was shocked by her bold words but she speaks with wisdom.

 _~How could she not? She sees so much. She sees...futures._ ~


	6. Family

"It's similar in a way if you think about it." I laughed.

Blue smiled down at me,

She catches me off guard by bringing me rather close to her face,

"How so?"

"I...well, no matter how you spin it, Gems need other Gems to make more Gems. What that process is doesn't matter. Whether you sit and wait eagerly for them to hatch, or be born, or emerge — pick your term, doesn't matter either. Though I get the feeling you _do_ eagerly wait." I boldly accused.

She frowned at me in disapproval but by now I was starting to pick out telltale signs when it came to Blue as she blushed, of course, I had my own personal cheat sheet; I glanced down at her, Pearl.

"What makes you say that?" She raises a brow in suspicion,

"The way you care for your subjects and your courts. The way you check on your kindergartens."

Her eyes widened not expecting the compliment from me I guess.

"Now I know you're just saying that. Please don't shower me in praise like the others in my courts Raine."

It was my turn for my eyes to widen. Did she not like the praise?

"I didn't mean to offend you. I honestly meant every word Blue. I do think you care for your people and their future and it's hard to have lost someone and to continue on without them."

...

At the silence, I looked up.

"What did you call me?"

I froze.

"I...I mean my Diamond...I know—"

"No, Raine it is okay, you didn't offend me. I was just surprised."

I smiled.

"Our families can be as big as your courts you know?" She looked at me in disbelief. "It's all a matter of recording our history basically because we all don't live at the same time."

"Then how do you know that it is real? Genuine?"

I giggled, "That's not really the point, though that can be important sometimes depending on what you are trying to do, some of your ancestors leave behind things for the next generation to benefit from. Their legacy. Which can come in many forms,"

She tilted her head just listening.

"Money, property, items, A business." I shrugged.

"That makes sense. I believe something of the sort works here." she paused. "You have a family...don't you?"

I froze.

"I...I do my Diamond."

She nodded at me to continue, "Of course, there's my mother and father. And then I have a younger...sibling." I wondered if I should continue with extended family.

"What are their names?"

I hesitated. The last thing I wanted her to do was to order them here or worse the zoo, though lying to her could be just as disastrous too.

"I—"

"My Diamond!"

I sighed in relief as a Hawk's Eye gem came rushing in. Blue set me down beside Pearl.

 

As she spoke with the Hawk's Eye I knew where this was going, "When she calls it, want to go?"

Pearl looked at me in confusion. I rolled my eyes.

"Dancing. Practice our dancing."

She gave a small nod after a moment.

* * *

"...You consider me this 'family' person?" she said.

I looked over at her.

"Well, uh I kind of only have you, Blue, and Sapphire. Oh, and family isn't a person. It's more like a group of people...well in this case gems, I guess?"

I pondered.

"Think of it like your court but closer. You support each other, you help each other, you make each other happy. Especially during the bad times."

She was quiet again but I never missed Pearl's small smiles.

"Speaking of helping...um do you mind?"

She didn't need to question what I meant when she looked over the ledge leading into the dance room.

She grasped my hand and hoisted me to the top with little problem. We both paused though at the sight in the room.

Dipped low to the ground in the just finished dance pose were Yellow Pearl and her partner...

White Pearl.

...

_~That can only mean...~_

As she lifted Yellow Pearl back up the cream haired pale gem looked over at me.

That wasn't exactly right. Her hair was a white champagne and it stood out end dramatically. Her gem sat in the middle of her stomach and she wore a serene expression.

"...Is this the human you kept moaning about Yellow?" She asked curiously.

The yellow gem looked humiliated, "I wasn't moaning. I was simply informing you!"

White blinked, "There is no need to lie. Shall I recite your words?"

I cringed. I almost felt bad for the usually smug, blushing, pain in my—

"No! White, please don't! Okay, I was complaining..." She didn't seem to be willing to admit any more than that, not with an audience anyway. It wasn't becoming of a Pearl, especially a Diamond's Pearl.

Someone would just see this as teasing but it honestly seemed the White Pearl just wanted her to tell the truth.

And I would have thought just that if at the very last moment I didn't see the dark little smirk on her face at the other Pearl's embarrassment. It was only there for a moment. 

_~Whoa...scary...~_

As they moved to leave the dance room I leaned towards Blue Pearl as we fell in line behind them,

"Uh...What's White Diamond like?"

Her hand flew up.

She was pointing at the White Pearl.

"Has she teased you like that?"

She only nodded once.

I sighed,"Well, let's hope this won't be a long 'family' visit." I joked.


	7. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all the Kudos and comments. I'm really happy you are enjoying the story so far!

 

I stood poised next to Blue in the lineup. I frowned as I was finding Yellow and Blue Pearl were actually quite tall, around my height. While White just a head above reflecting their leaders I realized. It was a silly thing to be upset over but I was more so upset that Blue Pearl had been deceiving me this whole time about it.

_~Okay I sound like a child. Really it's not a huge deal but what was the point?~_

Neither of them had shrunk down the first time we had met. How hadn't I noticed the difference? More than likely it was an order from Blue but what about Yellow? I glanced up at the intimidating woman, as per usual she had a huge frown on her face and her arms were crossed over her chest. She was glaring at everything in the room like she usually did so, as usual, she was stressed about something. You start to pick these things up the longer you are around.

I never have spoken to the Diamond, only observed her from afar. The only key I could try to give someone was to try your best not to show her your fear. Being within Blue's court I had loads of practice with withholding my emotions but that wasn't the same as riding or hiding your fear. At least not for me. The best I could do was fudge it but what I didn't realize was Yellow Diamond wasn't the one I should have been watching out for today.

"And what's this?" I froze and my expression grew blank. "Blue what is this _thing_?" When gems started pulling out those questions when I was in the room I knew what that meant and who they were directed towards. I needed no encouragement or reminding. Blue Pearl had shown me countless times for moments such as this. This was just the most important moment. I brought my hands up in a Diamond salute before taking on the fourth position...

_~Plié, hands apart, bow...Hold.~_

I listed the steps in my head as Blue spoke on my behalf.

"It is a human. Her name is Raine..." It made me uneasy to hear Blue's slight unease.

"A human? From Earth?" I couldn't read any emotion in her voice besides a calmness to get a feel for that statement.

"...Yes. She is quite pleasing to speak with." Blue hesitated. "...Yellow gave her to me as a gift..." I swallowed a lump in my throat.

"A pet? Are you sure that is really what you need right now Blue? You have enough responsibilities you have been neglecting." she scolded.

It was quiet and I dare not look up. I felt myself begin to tremble.

"...W-White please..." My eyes widened to hear her beg...for me. "...She makes me happy..." She whispered.

"...You human." I gulped as I looked up at White Diamond.

"Yes, my Diamond?" But I would not falter. I was no fool. This was the only way Blue could stick up for me in a room filled with her equals. This could turn ugly especially if I wasn't careful. I knew such because Yellow Diamond hadn't even said anything as of yet.

"What have you learned so far in your precious time here?" She asked. "Have you enjoyed your life as my little Blue's pet human?" I looked to Blue for but a moment to see a faint blush on her cheeks but she remained quiet as she stared at me.

The look she was giving me though told of caution, whether she meant it to or not.

"I have my Diamond and I have learned many things and taught many things."

_~Wrong...~_

I knew right away that wasn't the correct thing to say but then I realized there was no correct way for me to answer that question anyway. It was designed for me to fail. It was her game. I immediately thought back to her Pearl in the dance room.

"Taught? What is it that you think you can teach a Diamond?" I had no choice but to continue forward now. I'd have to own it.

"...Nothing..." She started to smile. " but about me." Her head tilted at my answer.

"My life. My family. My experiences. What I've learned..." I trailed off. 

"And why would a Diamond we interested in you?" She scoffed at the idea.

"You may not be but I am always happy to share when _My_  Diamond asks me." White frowns and looks over at Blue.

She looked as if she had something else to say when I was saved by someone I least expected.

"If you're done making a big deal out of this can we _please_ move on to something more important? I have two very important matters I must attend to after this." Yellow finally spoke out sitting up straight in her chair once more.

White's mouth closed and she wore a small serene smile. 

"Of course. How could I have forgotten?" She wore a small serene smile but her eyes were anything but serene or happy.

_~She's even scarier than her Pearl...~_

I was lucky I survived.


	8. It Comes Out

"There are many different types. Rosemary, Lavender, Mint." Blue regarded me curiously. When I first met Blue she wondered about chemistry now we talked about areas I myself was just starting to explore...mostly out of boredom. Like gardening. Well, it wasn't just about gardening really.

"Organic life..." she trailed off. I was...losing her somewhat. 

"Yes. It is organic but it does serve a purpose and it has some pretty amazing qualities."

"Tch..."

I perked up and glanced over a the hawking gem standing guard at the doors. I was still getting used to my gem types after all this time if I was honest. She was either an Agate or a Jasper, as we locked eyes, her's narrowed as she glared at me but I was unfazed which also seemed to bother her. She  _was_  huge and could kill me no doubt but Blue wouldn't allow that and I'd seen even beefier gems then her before.

        Blue had come to visit Yellow today, that was why we were here and that was why a hawking orange gem—I'm going to guess a Jasper was glaring holes into the back of my skull while the turquoise Jasper on the opposite side of her stood stoic and tense.

"I'm waiting." I looked back at Blue...but went back to my thoughts...

"...what do you want for your people?" Her face screwed up.

"I want them to be strong...we need continual resources to do that." I nodded.

"Organic life is our continual resource...and its ability to replenish itself is a good thing...I believe. I think it means something...but as we know everything isn't organic and that's okay too." I smiled up at her.

"The two work together supporting the other." I laugh. "It's strange that there is a species of inorganic and we do not work together...we don't even know about you...Why?" 

...

As the silence continued my anxiety started to rise. What was I doing? I always air on the side of caution. Why was I questioning?

"...I...I am one human. You could put me in your zoo, you could punish me for speaking out of term, and you could kill me but again I am just one human. And like you I want for nothing but to understand. What is so bad about the prospect of learning something new from each other?"

...

Her face was unreadable and I could feel the tension...but...but she hasn't dismissed me.

"The audacity that  _you_  and your species think you can teach us something." I tensed and my throat tightened as I slowly looked over to an annoyed Yellow Diamond as she strolled into the room with Yellow Pearl on her shoulder. "We are thousands of years old. We've been all over this universe and seen things you and yours would never dream of. Could never dream of."

Everything in me told me to shut up but...I honestly...had nothing to lose. They had nothing to take from me...but my life and what was the point in being afraid for that...when I was alone? I frowned, suddenly faced with my sadness.

"...It's not that...it's  _wonder_..." I whispered. I hesitated as she scoffed.

"Wonder...explain." Now what? What should I say?

"...I..." I was acutely aware that 7 pairs of eyes were on me and my anxiety grew, my chest pounding.

"Well? You had so much to say. Are you too afraid to speak now?" I picked at my nail as I looked down at my lap deflating...

Blue's finger twitched against my leg...

"...I...It's wonder...when you first met us we were in our infancy...we had just come into...being in this wide universe. Do you remember that far back? Were you around in the beginning? Or have you all just simply...always...been?" I watched as Blue and Yellow shot a glance at each other.

"We marvel at the idea that there is something or someone else out there besides just us and...yes, I say idea because as far as I know no one on Earth knows about you." I laughed half-heartedly.

"You want to know what's funny? Some of us do the same things that are done here. We kill our environments. Our animals. Our plants, Our homes, and each other. All of those things are our resources...and what's even funnier," 

The intimidating woman was staring me down with an unimpressed expression.

"Is...we have a way to fix our problems and when we don't there are groups of us to start looking for ways to solve it because the Earth is all we got."

"Are you telling us all this for a reason we should care about human?" She looked uninterested, fed up now. Sorry to bore you queeny. 

"Yes...because the icing on the cake for all of this is you are running out of resources." She narrowed her eyes and jerked her head to Blue for a moment. "You wanted Earth as a new resource. You take planets as resources. There is not a doubt in my mind that if some  _weak feeble_  humans can find ways to replenish, stretch, and fix our resources without messing  _everything_  up...that you can too." I rushed to finish in a panic as I saw Yellow Diamond's anger. "You said it yourself. You guys are old and if you haven't found another way maybe it's because it's like I said: The two work together, supporting the other."

"What works together?" She snapped. My throat became immobile as I shook in fear...

"...Organic. Inorganic." Slowly I looked up at Blue.

* * *

I found myself staring out at space again. It was rare when it was different looking. It was always stars. When it was different looking we were either looking at planets I had never seen before or a black hole which was really scary but beautiful and weird at the same time. I sighed lightly. I was tired but I couldn't sleep. I was too restless to sleep. I hadn't seen Blue in over a week, that bothered me.

I bit my lip.

"Raine you shouldn't be up. Our Diamond would not be pleased to hear about such things." I jumped and glanced over at the Spinel as she carefully wisped over with extra blankets and sat them at the bottom of the bed I stood next to, staring out the bay window.

"I couldn't sleep." It was the simplest answer I could manage.

"Well, she won't be pleased when she arrives." She warned subtly with a small smile. I straightened almost instantly and gave the gem a grin back. Spinels were usually pretty easy going.

When the gem left I still didn't act on her warning...I just felt more restless and my chest burned. I don't know how long that went on but I thought my head was going to shoot off I was so light headed. When she entered the room I let out a shuddered breath I hadn't even known I was holding and turned to Blue.

"Raine? You should be resting." She frowned and paused as the doors were pulled closed behind her.

"I'm sorry...I couldn't sleep." My voice sounded kind of odd to me.

"Raine?" I took a deep breath and sighed...

"Yes, my Diamond?"

"Do you...miss your Earth? Your family?" I looked at her strangely.

"Yes, of course..." She nodded once.

"So that is why you cry and why you can't sleep." She trailed off but her words stunned me. Careful like, I reached for my face and sure enough felt tears. Why was I—

"No, I...I do miss home...but," I hesitated. "I had a bad dream." We had spoken about dreams before but the only thing I could think to compare it to was Sapphire's future vision...which needless to say wasn't the greatest idea. It had taken a while for her to grasp that they weren't the future and they could mean something or nothing at all. Something like stress or worry...

"Okay, what was this...dream?" She asked, which caused me to pause.

...

"Raine?" She strolled closer quite easily. It only took a few steps.

"...Remember when you told me you were afraid for White Diamond and that you would never see her again?"

She stopped in her tracks...after a few moments of my bated breath, she nodded.

"I...I had a dream...that something happened to  _you_...and I was afraid...I wouldn't...see  _you_ again..." I sighed.

Her shoulders sagged slowly as they lost their tension. I felt my face blush...why did I like her small smile?


End file.
